Undying Love
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: JOICK ONE SHOT! Joe and Nick are in love with each other, but they are to afraid to tell each other. So what happens when Nick gets shot in a drive by, and Joe finally spills his secret, only to die seconds later?


**HEYY!! I just got inspired by reading so many Jonascest stories, that I wanted to write one on my own.**

**JOICK. (Yes, I do support it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JOBROS. **

* * *

**REG. POV**

"Hey Joe…" Nick Jonas said to his brother, as he walked into the Jonas living room.

Joe looked up and just nodded at him.

Nick sighed. "Goddammit 've been ignoring me for the past month. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Joe winced. "Nothing…" he whispered.

**JOE'S POV **

I looked at Nicholas. I don't like to make him mad. It's just, the way I feel for him is WAY more than what a brother should feel. Every time I look at him, my heart soars and my mind goes crazy; I can't live without him it seems. But I know that if I tell him how I _truly _feel, then he'll get scared, and never wanna speak to me again. And I don't want that. The only reason im not talking to him is because I know I'll spill how I really feel, and that would just be disaster chaos.

Nicks eyes were full of emotions. Angry, sad, confused, betrayed… and that's BEFORE he knows about my feelings…

Nick dropped his head. "I'm sorry for yelling, Joseph. But you're my older brother! I look up to you! I don't know why you're ignoring me! I love you!" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

I looked at him. _I love you too… _I wanted to say. _I love you more than you probably love me! _

Nick leaned in, and wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I so badly wanted to hug him back, but I managed to control myself from jumping all over him.

Nick pulled away, his eyes full of hurt. "Fine then! I guess you hate me now!"

With that, he grabbed his jacket, his keys, and he left, slamming the front door behind him.

"I don't hate you…" I whispered, tears finally falling down my face. "I'm far from hating you."

**NICKS POV **

I can't believe him!! Why is he doing this to me?! He's my brother!! Aren't brothers supposed to love each other, not ignore?! I love him so much! More than I should, actually. I love him more than my brother, more than this life. It's just tearing me apart because I cant tell him! And now that he's ignoring me?! I can't do it!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Kevin, the only person who knew about my… my… unfortunate lust towards my own brother.

_Hey Kevin…. _I texted him.

**Hey Nick, whats up?**

_.. Joe is still ignoring me…):_

**I'm sorry, lil bro. Maybe you should just talk to him…**

_I tried! He wont talk to me! :'( _

**No, nick. I mean TALK TO HIM. Like, tell him…. **

_Noooo I cant!! That would ruin everything! _

**Well, then I guess your screwed, **

_Thanks for the support! :P_

**Sorry bro, this is one subject I am no good on. **

I just put my phone back in my pocket without responding. Kevin was no help whatsoever….

I sat down on the bench that was on the sidewalk near my house. I just sat there to think, I guess. But I had no idea what to think _about._ I mean, I loved Joe, and I knew he didn't love me the same way. It should be simple then, shouldn't it? Nope. Not even.

I was still in my thought process when a blue motorcycle sped down the road. The last thing I remember is seeing something glinting in the guys hand from the sun, and then I heard gun shots.

**JOES POV **

I was still sitting on the couch, in the same spot I as when Nick left. Tears were still streaming down my face. And my heart had been ripped in two. I can't tell him… I just can't. He'd hate me.

_Bam!! Bam!! Bam!! _ I jumped up when I heard gunshots.

_What the hell?, _I thought, walking up to the window.

All I saw was a guy on a motorcycle, with something glinting in his hand. He was shooting at anything and everything. He saw me in the window, and aimed the gun at me. I ducked just as the bullet whizzed past my head.

When I got back up, the man was already down the street and around the corner.

I carefully got up and walked to the front door. I checked myself first. Did anything hurt? No. Was I bleeding? No.

I opened the door, and looked both ways, just as if I was crossing the street. I didnt see the man. But I did see a big red pool of blood, with someone laying over it.

I ran up to him. Then I realized that it was Nick. _They had shot him!_ _They shot my brother!!! _

I dropped down to my knees next to him, my eyes forming tears. I put my hand over his heart. He was barely breathing. I checked his pulse. It was scarce. I pulled my phone out of my phone and called 911.

I sat there, next to my brother, and waited for the ambulance. Meanwhile, I called Kevin, Mom, and Dad. They were in the city, so they said for me to go to the hospital with Nick, and that they would meet me there.

The ambulance got there as soon as I'd hung up, and they got Nick onto a stretcher, and let me climb in the back of the ambulance with him. While they tended to Nick, I sat in the back, out of the way.

When we got to the hospital, I jumped out of the ambulance I ran to find my family. I found Kevin and my Mom waiting in the lobby.

Mom had asked me what had happened, and I told her. Leaving out the whole part about my lust towards Nicholas…

Mom immediately started crying, and so did Kevin. I grabbed Kevin's arm and drug him over to a hallway.

"Joe! What are you doing?!" Kevin whisper-yelled, struggling to pull his arm away.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something…" I trailed off, staring at him.

He motioned for me to move on.

"I… i.. I think im in love with Nick…" I said quietly, still looking at him.

Slowly, very slowly, Kevin started to smile.

I looked at him strangely. "Why in the _world _are you smiling?!"

"Oh, no reason…"

Before I could ask him anything else, a nurse came up to me and Kevin and asked us if we were Nicks brothers. We both nodded, and she said that we could go see him if we wanted, because there was nothing they could do about it. The bullet had hit a major arterie, and they could not fix it. They gave us time to say goodbye.

Kevin went and told mom and dad, and they went to say goodbye to Nick. I wanted to go in by myself, because almost dead or not, I needed to tell him. He needed to know, and whether or not he heard me did not matter.

I stood in the doorway, and watched Kevin, mom, and dad cry at the edge of Nicks bed. I knocked on the doorframe, and they all looked up at me.

"Do you.. do you think I could have a moment alone with him?" I asked quietly.

Mom nodded, and they all left. I walked up to Nicks bedside, and took his hand.

I looked down at my little brother. He was deathly white and you could barely tell he was breathing. The only way I knew he was breathing was because of the heart monitor that he was hooked up to.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm sorry I was ignoring you. I hate myself for it." I started crying. "I love you! The only reason I was ignoring you is because I was afraid you'd hate me! I love you more than a brother should, and trust me Nick, I wanted SO bad to tell you. Believe me, I did! I was just afraid how you'd react! I'm sorry Nicholas…."

I looked down, my vision blurry.

"I love you too, Joe." Nick whispered, then he closed his eyes, and I saw him take his last breath. The monitor that was hooked up to him went flat, and all of a sudden, doctors were in there, checking to make sure he was dead. They didn't even try to revive him. They knew it was no use.

"Time of death: 6:47 p.m." one of the doctors announced. I had been pushed out of the way, and I was now standing on the other side of the room. They layed a white blanket over Nick, and unplugged all of the machines.

Tears started flowing fast and heavy, and I just dashed out of the room, accidentally knocking over Kevin, and some doctors, and a few nurses in the process.

I ran out into the street, tears still falling down my face. I turned around, just in time to see headlights heading towards me.

_**Darkness…**_

**NICKS POV **

I opened my eyes, and all I could see was white. Nothing else. Nothing, _but _white.

_Where am I, _I wondered. _I'm dead, aren't i?_

_**Yes, you are dead. Welcome to heaven.**_ A voice inside my heade said.

So, im dead? How can that be? I just heard Joe saying he loved me…

WAIT A SECOND. Loved me? Like, as in the same way I love him? So, he didn't hate me?

…well, I guess that doesn't matter now, now does it? I'm dead, and he's still on earth, alive.

I dropped to my knees, with tears falling down my face.

"Nick? Is that you?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I jumped up and turned around, to see Joe behind me. "JOE!!"

I ran up to him, and engulfed him in a bear hug. He hugged back this time, and I smiled into his shoulder.

Then something hit me. I backed away.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Joe asked me, confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh… I'm dead… Someone hit me with their car." He said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "The great thing is that I'm here with you now, and we'll be together forever… right?"

I nodded, fresh, happy tears forming in my eyes.

We hugged again, and we both ended up crying.

"I love you," we both said at the same time, then we busted up laughing.

I stopped laughing, and stared at him.

"What?" Joe inquired.

"Nothing. Its just, im so happy that your mine. For forever." Then we smiled at each other, and I knew everything was gonna be okay again.

_**!!!END!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well, did you like it? I hope, (:

COMMENT!! FAVORITE!! ADD!!! :D

~katie(:


End file.
